Múltiplos
by gloriaelisa
Summary: Qué hacen John y Rodney cuando tienen ante sí a tantos clones?... one shot... espero que les guste...


MÚLTIPLOS MÚLTIPLOS

En los pasillos de la ciudad de Atlantis caminaban el doctor Mckay y el Coronel Sheppard...

¡Rodney!, decía John, no creo que ese protector solar sea necesario...

¡Ha!, eso dices tú, pero cuando veas el resultado de tu test cancerígeno, ¡te acordarás de mí!...

¿Cuál test?, ¡yo no me he hecho ningún test!...

¡Pues deberías!, además nos advirtieron que solo hay cuatro horas de luz al día en ese planeta, pero esas cuatro horas tienen los suficientes rayos ultravioleta como para dañar todo tu sistema tegumentario...

Sistema tegumenta... ¡hey!, ¿cuantos de esos botes traes?... decía John mientras miraba el bote blanco... ¡uh! Factor de protector solar 125, estos no los venden en las farmacias..

¡Claro que no!, es una fórmula mía, aunque no la he patentado...

¿También haces cremas?, ¿estas quitan arrugas?...

¿Arrugas?, ¡oh no!, para las arrugas tengo...

En eso se escuchó la voz de Samantha por el intercomunicador...

¿Coronel?, ¿ya están listos?...

Aquí Sheppard, sí, ¡ya lo estamos!, decía mientras se ponía un poco de la crema en la nariz, mientras Rodney lo miraba moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro...

John y Rodney llegaron al pie del portal, donde se encontraban Teyla y Ronon esperándolos...

Bien, se escucho a Samantha, espero que traigan muestras de la vegetación suficientes para su estudio, sabemos que no hay humanos o restos de cualquier civilización según el MALP, así que espero que lo disfruten...

El portal se abrió y el equipo cruzó el portal...

Al llegar notaron que habían llegado al inicio de las cuatro horas establecidas de luz solar...

¿No han notado que Samantha ha estado muy amigable?, les dijo Rodney a los demás mientras caminaban...

Ha estado igual que siempre Rodney, le contestó John...

Solo espero que siga así hasta que Woolsey regrese de sus vacaciones, dijo Rodney para sí...

El equipo exploró el lugar, el cual era muy parecido a un bosque muy frondoso...

¡Esto esta muy calmado!, dijo Teyla...

¡Debe de estarlo!, no hay ningún ser vivo a mas de 50 kilómetros a la redonda, ¡no hay ni siquiera insectos!, le contestó Rodney mirando el aparato de los antiguos...

¡Eso es raro!, dijo Sheppard...

Aunque esto lo escuchó Ronon no bajó con la guardia y siguió apuntando con la pistola hacia cualquier movimiento detectado por el...

Bien equipo, ¡a recoger muestras!... les dijo John sonriendo...

Insisto en que este trabajo no es para nosotros, ¡sino para los biólogos!...

No hay ningún biólogo disponible Rodney, todos están en cuarentena debido a que descubrieron que algunas flores del continente en Atlantis eran mas dañinas que la hiedra venenosa, dijo John...

¡Espero que estén bien!, dijo Teyla...

¡Oh si!, lo estarán, pero Samantha nos ordenó hacer esto para compensar nuestro tiempo libre...

¿Tiempo libre?, ¿a esto le llama tiempo libre?, con razón estaba tan amigable, incluso me llevó una taza de café al laboratorio...

No me digas, ¡y con eso te convenció para venir aquí!... dijo John sonriendo...

Digamos que sí... dijo Rodney algo sonrojado...

El equipo recogió algunas muestras de varias plantas poniéndolas en bolsas...

Mientras Rodney seguía murmurando palabras ininteligibles, vio que unas extrañas y muy pequeñas flores de color azul buscaban acercarse a él, hipnotizado por su aspecto tomó algunas entre sus manos, pero al momento de tocarlas, las flores parecieron alejarse... esto si es extraño!...

¡Vaya que sí!, se escuchó a John decir...

Qué, ¿de que hablas?, preguntó Rodney...

Que hay muchas plantas iguales, del mismo tamaño, color, ¡hasta tienen el mismo número de hojas!...

No solo las plantas, dijo Ronon, miren hacia arriba...

Y al momento de levantar la mirada vieron que al igual que las plantas, los árboles también estaban clonados, misma altura, mismas ramas, incluso hasta el mismo número de hojas...

21, 22... ¡son 22 árboles de igual aspecto!, dijo Teyla...

Deberemos de llevar muestras de todo, esto es raro... dijo John.. toda esta vegetación parece clonada...

No toda Sheppard, mira, esta parte esta marchita... les indicó Ronon mientras señalaba a lo que parecían unos helechos...

Solo uno de ellos esta verde...

Lo mismo pasaba con varios conjuntos de plantas que descubrieron, en los grupos marchitos solo uno estaba normal, los demás parecieran descomponerse al paso del tiempo...

Bien gente, llevamos aquí casi una hora, ya es tiempo de retirarnos, ya no hay nada mas interesante de ver... les dijo Sheppard...

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con él y recogieron las muestras de las plantas, así regresaron al portal...

¡Sheppard!, dijo Ronon, estas plantas no estaban así cuando pasamos el portal, se están marchitando...

¿En una hora se marchitaron?, dijo Rodney interesado...

De acuerdo, es interesante, ya vimos que la mayoría de estas plantas se están muriendo, pero debemos regresar a Atlantis, dijo John...

Y pasaron el portal, pero sin fijarse que algunas esporas de las pequeñas plantas azules se desprendieron para ir a posarse en la piel descubierta de dos de ellos...

El equipo paso el portal sin complicaciones, aunque le comunicaron a Samantha que las plantas deberían de estudiarse de inmediato, debido a lo que encontraron en ese planeta, después John, Rodney, Teyla y Ronon fueron a la enfermería para que los revisaran, y al ver que estaban bien los dejaron ir...

Teyla y Ronon decidieron que iban a aprovechar su tiempo libre para probar algunas técnicas de combate y John resolvió ir al comedor, pues tenía mucha hambre, Rodney lo acompañó, pues tenía ganas de tomarse un delicioso y aromático café...

Y mientras los dos se dirigían al comedor, Rodney empezó a sentirse algo mareado por lo que se recargó en la pared, John lo ayudó un poco, pero también empezó a sentir lo mismo que su compañero...

Tiempo después los dos fueron admitidos de nuevo en la enfermería, aunque el mareo había desaparecido, la doctora Keller insistió que se quedaran el resto de la tarde para observación, así tanto John como Rodney estuvieron cómodamente situados cada uno en su camilla...

De pronto Rodney sintió picazón en la piel de una de sus manos y empezó a rascarse para mitigar la molestia, pero se extendió hacia su otra mano, mejillas y cuello; John lo miraba sonriendo, pero segundos después empezó a sentir algo molesto en su nariz, por lo que también empezó a rascarse...

Y algo de la piel afectada de ambos empezó a escamarse y ellos se la quitaban tal como la piel de una serpiente, instintivamente la tiraron al suelo sin fijarse que de esa piel empezaba a formarse algo extraño, las capas de piel empezaron a formar una masa y de ella empezó a formarse lo que parecían cuerpos...

¿Que demonios?, dijo John mientras miraba como esas escamas se convertían en seres humanos...

¡No es posible!, dijo Rodney asombrado, debo de estar soñando...

¡Es una pesadilla!, son clones tuyos y míos!, bueno, 3 míos y...

¡18 Rodney Mckays!... dijo Rodney terminando de contar...

Samantha fue informada inmediatamente de lo que ocurría y rápidamente se dirigió para allá acompañada de algunos oficiales...

Al llegar vio que la enfermería estaba llena de mucha gente, a decir verdad, de muchos Rodney Mckays y algunos Sheppards, los cuales estaban mas tranquilos que los alterados Mckays...

¿Hola?, dijo a los clones un poco asombrada... mi nombre es Samantha Carter... ¿quienes son ustedes?...

Y muchas voces dijeron su nombre casi al mismo tiempo, algunos Mckays gritaban porque no se escuchaban sus voces, los Sheppards se separaron un poco y se alejaron hacia la camilla del Sheppard original...

¿Estas enfermo?, le dijo un clon Sheppard al original...

¿Que?, ¡no!, ¡oh no!, ¡estoy bien!, solo necesito descanso... ¿ustedes saben quienes son?...

¡John Sheppard!, dijeron los tres...

¡Si claro!... dijo John haciendo muecas... estaba pensando... ¿me permites tu pistola?.. le dijo John a uno de sus clones, y este se la dio...

John la revisó y vio que estaba igual a la otra, pero tenía que saber, así que disparó hacia una de las paredes, pero lo intentó inútilmente, pues la pistola no hizo ni siquiera ruido; al comprobar lo que sospechaba, le regresó el arma al clon...

Bien, los Mckays que están de pie ¡sigan al mayor Jameson!... dijo Samantha...

Algunos Mckays protestaron pues no querían salir de ahí...

El oficial los escoltara a un salón, ahí recibirán de comer, supongo que tienen hambre ¿no?...

Y los Mckays ya no protestaron y siguieron al oficial...

Bien, ¡los Sheppards sigan al doctor Zelenka!, también les darán de comer, para esto los Sheppards se miraban entre si no muy convencidos...

¡Oh!, esta bien, vayan, a lo mejor les dan cerveza fría... les dijo el John original...

Al escuchar esto, los Sheppards siguieron a Zelenka...

Y así la enfermería se quedo sin la presencia de tanta gente, o clones...

Estaba pensando...

¿Que Rodney?...

Los clones traían la misma ropa que nosotros usamos cuando visitamos el planeta y no la bata de la enfermería...

¡Al menos no nacieron desnudos!... dijo John haciendo muecas...

¡No!, ¡a eso no me refiero!, quiero decir que la clonación se hizo en el planeta..

Eso quiere decir que tanto Teyla y Ronon... dijo John...

¿Nosotros que Coronel?, se escuchó decir a Teyla entrando a la enfermería junto con Ronon...

¿De casualidad ustedes no?... empezó John...

¿Clones?, no, nosotros no los tenemos, solo ustedes... terminó Teyla...

¡Eso es extraño!... dijo Rodney... ¿por que solo nosotros?... y chasqueó los dedos, ¿saben?, ¡tal vez sea el gen antiguo!, o quizás las hormonas masculinas...

¡Oh si!, ¡tu y yo juntos tenemos mucha testosterona!, ¡algo que quizás le haga falta a Ronon!... dijo John...

O quizás no... dijo Rodney apesumbrado...

Teyla y Ronon cruzaron miradas sin comprender lo que decían ellos dos y decidieron mejor retirarse, pues tenían curiosidad de ver a los clones...

¡Salúdenlos de mi parte!, les dijo Rodney, ¡ah!, ¡y díganles que no pueden comer cítricos!...

¡Pueden ser alérgicos!, terminó diciéndole a John...

¡Oh sí claro!... dijo John...

Mientras, en el laboratorio, Zelenka y su equipo tomaban muestras de los clones de Sheppard, quienes estaban tranquilos, aunque su cabello mostraba algunas canas, al igual que los Mckays, quienes estaban inapetentes mirando su plato de comida, y claro, a ninguno de ellos les habían dado cítricos en la comida...

¡Interesante!, dijo Zelenka, ¡los clones están envejeciendo a un ritmo acelerado!...

¿Los 21 clones?, dijo Samantha...

Así es, hace casi una hora que nacieron, ¡y parecen que han envejecido casi 15 o 20 años!...

Rodney, estaba pensando... dijo Sheppard...

Vaya, ¡eso es nuevo!... dijo Rodney...

John le hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero decidió ignorar su comentario y continuar con lo que estaba diciendo...

¿Te acuerdas de la plantas clonadas del planeta?...

Si... dijo Rodney con semblante comprensivo...

Pues los clones estaban marchitos y solo una de ellas permanecía verde...

Entonces nuestros clones...

¡Están envejeciendo igual!...

Y así era, los clones seguían envejeciendo a ritmo acelerado y el equipo no podía descifrar el misterio...

Rodney y John decidieron irse de la enfermería para tratar de resolver el problema de sus clones, ya que por una parte seguían sintiendo curiosidad por ver como el personal de Atlantis lidiaba con tantos Mckays, como decía John...

¡Hey!, sabes también que hay Sheppards... dijo Rodney...

Bueno sí, pero mis clones permanecen calmados...

Es que imagina, ¡tantas mentes poderosas juntas!...

Si, me imagino Rodney, ¡mis clones están abrumados por tanta sabiduría!... dijo John...

¡Pues deberían de estarlo!, ¡yo lo haría!...

Mientras tanto, Zelenka había investigado cada una de las plantas que habían recolectado, pero todas parecían normales, a excepción de una pequeñas flores azules, que al contrario de las otras con sus clones, estas parecían normales y buscaban el contacto humano...

Decidió buscarlas en los archivos de los antiguos encontrando que ese tipo de plantas era de las llamadas multiplicadoras, ¡vaya!, ¡que coincidencia!, dijo Zelenka, pero lo extraño es que solo buscan la luz solar y rehuyen el contacto humano, ¿por que las esporas de esas plantas se adhirieron al coronel y a Rodney para multiplicarlos o clonarlo?, algo debieron de haber usado para haberlas atraído...

Entre tanto, mientras los minutos pasaban, los clones Sheppard's y Mckay's seguían envejeciendo a un ritmo acelerado y muchos ya habían perdido la conciencia, por lo que el comedor se convirtió en una temporal enfermería, si así podría decirse, ya que a la opinión de la doctora Keller, ya no se podía hacer mucho por ellos, ya que estaban muriendo por la edad tan avanzada.

Y los cuerpos de los clones fallecidos iban desapareciendo, solo se veían algunas cenizas...

Rodney y John llegaron al comedor justo cuando quedaban solo unos 4 Mckays y un Sheppard, los originales tuvieron dificultad en pasar saliva al ver el triste espectáculo, pero permanecieron unos momentos en silencio...

Al morir el último, uno de los clones Mckays, Rodney abrió mucho los ojos y solo exclamó: ¡eso!, ¡tiene que ser eso!..

¿Que?, ¿de que hablas?, le preguntó John mientras miraba a su amigo salir rápidamente del comedor y dirigirse al laboratorio...

Al llegar, Rodney buscó entre sus cosas y cogió entre sus manos el pequeño bote blanco lleno de crema...

¿La crema?, preguntó John, solo por que me puse un poco en la nariz resurgieron como 3 copias de mí mismo?...

Así es, dijo Rodney, ¡fue una suerte que solo te pusieras un poco!...

¡Muy chistoso!, y tu te pusiste en el cuello, las manos y la cara, ¿no?...

¡Obviamente!, claro, aunque si hubiera ido un poco mas descubierto tal vez hubiera habido como 50 o 60 clones míos y... ¿sabes?, tengo que comunicárselo a Samantha...

Y Rodney salió rápidamente de ahí para dirigirse a la oficina principal donde se encontraba la Coronel Carter...

¡Hola Rodney!, ¿como sigues?...

¡Muy bien gracias!, ¿sabes?, tengo entendido que van a regresar al planeta de las plantas...

Sí, tenemos que recoger mas muestras, y como sabes, el personal sigue enfermo, así que me toca a mi estirar un poco las piernas...

Sí, me imaginé que irías tu... ¿aún a riesgo de que les aparezcan los clones?, preguntó con un aire inocente...

Sí, se comprobó gracias a ustedes que es un problema temporal y queremos saber cual es la causa, así que tendremos que seguir investigando...

Sabes Samantha...

¿Que Rodney?...

Según mis investigaciones, la luz de los rayos ultravioleta de ese mundo son muy dañinos para la piel...

¿De verdad?, pues entonces...

¡Oh!, no es un grave problema, pero te sugiero que uses algún tipo de protección...

¿Como un bloqueador solar?...

¿Como es posible que me hayas leído la mente?, afortunadamente traigo en mis manos uno que te ayudará, es una crema que yo mismo preparé...

No sabía que hacías cremas Rodney, dijo Samantha abriendo el bote para olerlo...

Pues en mis tiempos libres, los cuales son pocos, pues me doy el lujo de dedicarme a las invenciones...

Ya veo...

Si, dijo sonriendo Rodney, y te sugiero que te pongas mucha de esa crema, ¿no queremos que tu linda piel se dañe verdad?...

Samantha solo sonrió y empezó a aplicarse la crema en su cara, su cuello, en su nuca, un poco en su pecho y en los brazos descubiertos...

FIN


End file.
